Little Witch Academia: Un relato de amistad
by QueenPendragon
Summary: ¿Cómo se forja una profunda amistad entre dos personas que parecen tan diferentes una de la otra? El norte y el sur convergen con un mismo propósito: No dejar que la magia desaparezca. Un relato sobre la amistad de Croix y Chariot en sus años estudiantiles en Luna Nova.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Witch Academia: Un relato de amistad.**

 **Encuentro Entre Libros.**

Mientras cada una de las alumnas entraba en aquel salón e iban ocupando un asiento, el murmullo de voces crecía y crecía. Algunas saludándose entre sí y preguntándose que habían hecho en sus vacaciones navideñas mientras otras, sonrientes buscaban entre la multitud a sus compañeras de equipo. Es así como la prestigiosa Academia de brujas Luna Nova da la bienvenida a un nuevo semestre y al año nuevo.

Con el alumnado completo dentro del recinto incluyendo el cuerpo docente se dio inicio a la breve ceremonia de inicio de clase. La profesora Finnelan tomó el estrado en primera instancia para hacer callar a todas las alumnas en su ya clásica manera rígida y disciplinada a lo que todas atendieron de manera súbita. Una vez que se hizo obedecer, le cedió el lugar a la directora de la institución, Amanda Holbrooke una bruja de edad avanzada, baja estatura y de apariencia bonachona. Subió al estrado y saludó cordialmente a todas las alumnas, así como a todas las profesoras que se encontraban sentadas a su espalda deseándoles un Feliz año nuevo. Ofreció unas palabras sobre seguir trabajando duro para mejorar las habilidades mágicas de cada una en este nuevo periodo de cara al final del año escolar. Durante este breve discurso unos vibrantes ojos llenos de entusiasmo y determinación observaban a la directora y mientras escuchaba y asentía murmuraba: "este semestre lo lograré, mejoraré".

"Chariot, guarda silencio, si Finnelan te ve o te escucha..."

"Te castigará desde el primer día"

Sus compañeras de equipo y dormitorio advirtieron a la joven bruja quien solo les dirigió una pícara sonrisa.

"Y ahora unas palabras de quien sigue siendo nuestra mejor alumna desde el momento en que pisó esta escuela y quien acaba de obtener el premio Woodward en numerología; Croix Meridies" Holbrooke invitó a la alumna a subir al estrado.

La chica se dirigió de su asiento al estrado en silencio mientras todas las miradas caían sobre ella. Alta, de complexión delgada, cabellos esponjosos, un poco despeinados y envuelta en un aire de seriedad absoluta, no era alguien que disfrutara de dar discursos.

"Es una engreída sabelotodo, apuesto que piensa que todas somos como ratas de laboratorio" murmuró una de las compañeras de Chariot .

Esta escuchó el comentario, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a observar a la chica.

Croix Se posicionó frente al alumnado y las observó a todas rápidamente con una aguda mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes. Se acomodó las gafas y comenzó a hablar.

El tono de su voz era profundo y sin mucha expresión. Habló sobre el tema que la hizo acreedora a tal insignia dando una no tan breve cátedra dejando a la mayoría boquiabierta por la complejidad del tema y a otras muchas aburridas y a punto de cerrar los ojos de sueño.

Las profesoras estaban maravilladas y orgullosas de que tal eminencia formara parte de la academia.

Había alguien más que estaba maravillada, era Chariot, quien aunque no comprendió el 80% de lo que había dicho estaba fascinada.

"Wow, Croix es increíble ¿no creen? ¿Qué se sentirá ser tan inteligente?" se dirigió a sus compañeras a quienes encontró una dormida y la otra en completa ausencia.

Al término de su oratoria, la directora le agradeció su participación y pidió un aplauso de parte de todas pero la mayoría no estaban atentas.

Croix se dirigió a su lugar en medio de aplausos difusos pero pudo escuchar a alguien que lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo en el área de las de primer año lo que atrajo su atención a ese punto y distinguió a una joven pelirroja quien lo hacía; levantó una ceja con extrañeza y entonces se sentó.

Una vez que la ceremonia se terminó, todas las alumnas se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

"Gracias al cielo terminó, casi me caigo de mi asiento" suspiró con alivio Claire mientras estiraba los brazos.

"Es cierto, pero parece que Chariot se quedó sin palabras" contestó Anette quitándole el sombrero como broma.

Chariot reaccionó y juguetona se lanzó sobre su compañera para recuperarlo.

"Claro que no, es solo que me pareció muy interesante todo lo que dijo a pesar de que no entendí casi nada. Parecía tan apasionada al respecto"

"¿Apasionada? ¿Has visto la expresión de pocos amigos que tiene siempre?"

"Lamento interrumpir, pero hablando de numerología, es nuestra primera clase de este semestre y comienza en 2 minutos" Apuntó Claire tomando sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta.

Chariot y Anette se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo y corrieron al salón.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, tomaron asiento y ya todo el grupo estaba completo para comenzar.

La profesora Saphir comenzó a hablar dando una introducción remontándose a los orígenes de la numerología; todas tomaban notas mientras hablaba.

Chariot comenzó muy concentrada pero su mente era volátil y de un momento a otro se encontró inmersa en el relato de la profesora imaginando mil y un cosas que no ayudaban mucho a su objetivo de ser mejor estudiante.

"La numerología se remonta entonces a orígenes babilónicos, fenicios y hebreos. Pitágoras, filósofo y matemático griego, fue el primero que elaboró una teoría científica. ¿Alguien sabe de qué trata?" preguntó al grupo pero nadie respondió, solo se miraban entre sí, mientras que otras hojeaban el libro para tratar de responder.

"Los números rigen sobre todo lo creado y tienen influencia sobre la naturaleza y el hombre, lo que puede servir de base para hacer predicciones sobre el futuro o descifrar acontecimientos pasados"

Aunque en voz baja, se logró escuchar en medio del silencio.

"¡Correcto!" apuntó la profesora.

Todas las demás voltearon a mirar a la alumna que había acertado para sorpresa de todas.

"Buena respuesta, Miss…" preguntó la profesora.

"¡Hey!" su compañera la codeó y fue entonces que Chariot quien miraba hacia la ventana distraída reaccionó.

"Ah…¿Eh?"

"Tu nombre" volvió preguntar la profesora.

"Chariot…Chariot du Nord" dijo un tanto dudosa.

"Miss du Nord, parece que comenzó muy bien su semestre" Saphir le sonrió y prosiguió con su clase.

Todas a su alrededor incluyendo a sus compañeras de habitación la miraban con cierto asombro y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenada y bajó la mirada a sus notas.

Más tarde ese día, ya en sus dormitorios una vez finalizadas las clases; Claire y Anette conversaban cuando Chariot entró en la habitación con una toalla en los hombros secando sus alborotados cabellos rojos.

"Vaya, vaya, miren quien viene de tomar un baño, la señorita inteligente" Anette bromeó, a lo que Chariot solo sonrió.

"¿Cómo supiste la respuesta de esta mañana si ni siquiera estabas atenta?" Claire preguntó.

"Sí lo estaba, bueno…" colocó su dedo índice sobre la comisura de sus labios y desvió la mirada recordando, "Pero eso lo dijo Croix esta mañana en su discurso"

"Creo que te impresionó más de lo esperado"

"Quien sabe, tal vez la profesora Saphir tenga razón y "Miss du Nord" haya comenzado bien su semestre"

Anette con una elaborada voz engolada volvió a bromear y las tres rieron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en otra ala de la academia, el equipo púrpura de segundo año terminaba de acomodar las cosas recién desempacadas de sus vacaciones decembrinas. Al menos dos miembros de dicho equipo lo hacían; la tercera de ellas estaba sentada a su escritorio con una computadora portátil abierta y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas al escribir sin parar.

"¡Terminé por fin!" dijo una de ellas triunfante, "¿Cómo decidiremos los turnos para tomar el baño hoy?"

"Piedra, papel o tijeras o un trabalenguas, quien lo diga mal a la primera irá al final" sugirió la segunda.

"¿Croix, alguna sugerencia?" preguntaron las dos.

"No, ninguna. Les cedo mi lugar, yo iré al final, estoy ocupada" La chica respondió sin despegar la vista del monitor ni dejar de teclear.

"No has cambiado nada" suspiró su compañera.

Después de decidirlo con un tradicional piedra, papel o tijeras Rachel ganó el primer turno dejando a Denisse y Croix en la habitación a solas. Esta última quiso hacer conversación haciendo una ronda de preguntas a lo que Croix solo respondía con un "sí" o un "no" sin siquiera voltear. A estas alturas, después de compartir habitación por un año ya no le extrañaba tanto lo escueto de su trato. Quiso interesarse por lo que estaba haciendo y se paró detrás de Croix para tratar de ver lo que escribía y le preguntó lo que hacía.

"Es una investigación sobre flujo aplicado de la magia. Quiero demostrar que la magia puede aplicarse y sobrevivir a la era moderna, que no es solo charlatanería del pasado. La tecnología es la clave"

Croix comenzó a hablar sobre su investigación de una manera muy sincera pero su compañera la miraba como bicho raro y cuando esta hizo una pausa en su diálogo, Denisse aprovechó el momento para zafarse de allí diciendo cualquier excusa y salir del dormitorio.

Croix leyó las intenciones de Denisse y no dijo nada más.

"Hmp, haraganas, deberían preocuparse por el futuro de la magia y no solo perder el tiempo en frivolidades. Yo lo haré, no dejaré que la magia desaparezca" murmuró entre dientes una vez que su compañera salió del dormitorio.

Paró un momento de escribir y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Era un poco tarde, así que estaba sola, tenuemente iluminada. Le gustaba ir a esas horas ya que no había ruido y podía buscar la información que necesitaba con mayor comodidad. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos mirando los estantes en busca del libro que necesitaba cuando escuchó un estruendo muy cerca que la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que se le escapara un leve suspiro. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada; caminó sigilosa al final del pasillo y asomó la cabeza al siguiente, fue que vio entonces a alguien en el piso con un montón de libros regados alrededor y sobándose la cabeza con una mano y las sentaderas con la otra. Era una imagen un tanto graciosa que hizo que una sonrisa involuntaria apareciera en los labios de Croix. Decidida a no involucrarse iba a retirarse cuando con la mirada alcanzó a distinguir entre el montón de libros en el piso el que estaba buscando y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica la aceptó sin dudarlo. Una vez que estuvo de pie, le dio las gracias y fue entonces que la reconoció.

"¡Ah! Tú eres la estudiante de esta mañana, Croix ¿no es cierto?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Croix la miró con más detenimiento bajo aquella tenue iluminación; ojos grandes y vívidos, cabellos rojos y rebeldes y también pudo reconocerla. "Ah, la de esta mañana…" musitó casi inaudible.

"¿Eh?"

"No, nada"

"Todo lo que dijiste esta mañana fue impresionante. Bueno, la verdad es que no entendí casi nada pero te veías tan profesional y…"

"Gracias… Supongo"

Croix le agradeció secamente, bajó la mirada al piso buscando el libro que quería.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" le preguntó

"Ahm… bueno… es que…" buscaba una buena explicación que no la hiciera quedar mal frente a la estudiante de élite.

"¿Te interesan la astronomía y las predicciones?"

Los pensamientos de la peliroja se vieron interrumpidos por la pregunta.

Croix se agachó a recoger 3 de los libros en el piso incluyendo el que necesitaba.

"Siempre me ha gustado observar el firmamento y las estrellas… Las estrellas lo saben todo" respondió de una manera sincera, hasta soñadora.

Croix pudo observar la transparencia de su respuesta en su mirada y la encontró bastante interesante.

"Eres de primero ¿no? Te ayudaré a elegir algunos títulos que no sean tan complicados como estos"

Los vivaces ojos de la chica brillaron con emoción y asintió.

"Debemos acomodar estos libros antes de que alguien se enfade"

"Yo lo haré, fue mi culpa en primer lugar"

"Te ayudaré ya que encontraste por mí el que vine a buscar"

Chariot arrimó la escalera y subió hasta alcanzar el estante de donde se habían caído los libros mientras Croix le pasaba uno por uno. Cuando terminó, torpemente apoyó una mano sobre un libro mal colocado al bajar y este cayó golpeando la cabeza de Croix y desacomodando sus lentes hasta a mitad de la nariz. El golpe la tomó totalmente desaprevenida y quedó con una expresión sombría mientras la pelirroja abrió los ojos tanto como pudo en señal de susto y sorpresa. Bajó los últimos dos peldaños de la escalera de un salto, tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio esperando la reacción de la otra pero nada. Se le acercó muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado le acomodó las gafas totalmente apenada.

"Así que eso fue lo que sucedió hace rato"

"M… Más o menos"

Chariot quería simplemente desaparecer de la vergüenza. Croix solo suspiró, se reacomodó las gafas y caminó casi hasta el final del pasillo. La chica solo la miró pasarla de largo expectante.

"Lo si…"

"Toma, puedes comenzar con este"

La joven bruja le puso un libro en las manos. Chariot la miró buscando alguna expresión de enfado en su rostro, de si estaba molesta con ella pero no encontró nada y se sintió aliviada.

"Gracias"

"Si te gusta mi sugerencia y quieres alguna otra estoy en el ala oeste, dormitorio 230" Se acomodó el libro bajo el brazo y se alejó de Chariot.

"¡Croix!" la llamó levantando la voz, la otra chica volteó al momento.

"Lo siento y gracias" La pelirroja le sonrió amablemente.

"Buenas noches" Respondió Croix con una inusual y suave sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca.

Chariot abrazó el libro muy contenta no solo por la emoción de imaginar que cosas vendrían en él sino también por este encuentro con alguien por quien sentía ya cierta admiración.

-CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

Este relato corto lo tenía planeado casi desde que finalizó la serie pero las ocupaciones de la vida no me habían dejado teclear nada XDDD.

Amo estos dos personajes, su "trágico pasado" y su relación de amistad que luego se tornó en celos, resentimiento y demás me cautivó, tal vez por el carisma de ambos personajes, no lo sé pero me encantaría que se supiera más de su pasado como estudiantes. Como sea, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Saludos y Felices Fiestas!


	2. II Transformación

II. Entre Transformaciones.

* * *

Sabiendo que era un poco tarde para estar deambulando por la escuela, Chariot caminó sigilosamente de la biblioteca a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta despacio para no hacer mucho ruido en caso de que sus compañeras ya estuvieran durmiendo pero su esfuerzo fue inútil al tropezar con la maleta de Claire haciéndole caer, pero ágil como siempre había sido, salvó la caída con una maroma para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Suspiró en alivio de no haber hecho un desastre. La habitación se encontraba iluminada solo por la llama de una vela a los pies de su cama. Sus compañeras la habían dejado allí para cuando volviese.

De puntillas caminó a su cama para recostarse cuando Anette se asomó desde la litera de arriba asustándola.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Susurró.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó la pelirroja con sorpresa. "Me asustaste. Estaba en la biblioteca".

"¿Qué? ¿A esta hora?... ¡¿No me digas que encargaron algo que no apunté!?"

"¡Shhh! Despertarás a Claire" señaló la cama de enfrente. "No, solo buscaba un libro" estiró los brazos para mostrárselo pero su compañera no pudo ver nada en lo oscuro y menos en la posición en la que se encontraba su cabeza.

"No podía decidirme, pero afortunadamente Croix estaba allí y me eligió este" dijo sonriendo la jovencita.

"¿Croix? Como sea, vamos a dormir ¿quieres?" Anette volvió a su almohada y acomodó sus frazadas.

Chariot quería abrir el libro que Croix había escogido para ella pero se resignó con un leve suspiro, apagó la vela y colocando el texto a su lado se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en el cambio de salón para la última clase del día, la clase de posiones, Chariot iba muy atenta buscando entre las alumnas que pasaban el encontrarla, quería verla de nuevo para saludarla y agradecerle, pero no la veía pasar.

"Tengo hambre y hace frío" Annete se quejó.

"¿No puedes dejar de pensar en comida?" le respondió Claire.

"Pero es cierto ¿verdad que tú me apoyas, Chariot?" volteó hacia su compañera quien iba en la orilla pero esta ni siquiera iba poniendo atención, estaba volteando la cabeza a todas partes menos a la conversación. "¡Chariot! Te estoy hablando" protestó esperando respuesta pero en vez de eso, la joven bruja se paró de golpe a mitad del pasillo dejando a sus compañeras algo extrañadas.

"Ahí está" dijo y caminó de regresó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién?"

Chariot había alcanzado a distinguir a Croix en el pasillo de cruzando las escaleras y corrió hacia el barandal agitando la mano y gritando su nombre.

"¡Croix! ¡Croix!"

La chica se detuvo al oir su nombre y buscó a quien le llamaba, sus compañeras también voltearon ante el ruido.

Para sorpresa de Croix, era la chica que se había encontrado la noche anterior en la biblioteca. La saludaba con una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de agitar su mano para que la viera desde el otro lado. Rachel y Denisse la veían con cara de asombro y voltearon a mirar a Croix para ver cual era su reacción; esta también no sabía si responderle o no pero ante tanta efusividad de la pelirroja sintió que debía devolverle el saludo. Levantó tímidamente la mano a la altura del rostro y la movió un par de veces con vacilación. Sintió la mirada de sus compañeras encima y sin ningún cambio en su expresión de seriedad dijo: "¿Qué sucede? Se hace tarde" dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Estas la siguieron sin decir nada.

Del otro lado, Chariot aún sonreía cuando Anette la tomó de un brazo y la jaló de regreso.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Si llegamos tarde, Lukick nos arrancará los ojos!" y corrieron directo al salón.

Al salir de la última clase, ambas compañeras de Croix comenzaron a cuestionarla

"¿Esa niña es tu amiga?"

"No"

"Pero te saludó como si lo fueras"

"Tal vez me confundió. Ahora si las dos me disculpan, tengo una tarde muy ocupada"

Croix con un falso intento de sonrisa hacia sus compañeras se alejó y fue a la biblioteca como de costumbre cada tarde.

Sentada frente a una pila de libros, de vez en vez y despistadamente, alzaba la vista y miraba rápidamente alrededor como buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Al no existir señal alguna de lo que esperaba se dio por vencida y volvió su atención total a su lectura.

Cuando terminó con su consulta se dirigió al estante de la encargada en turno y le entregó un libro. Le pidió que se lo entregara a alguien en específico cuando esta regresara un título prestado. No dejó remitente, solo esa instrucción y se marchó.

Habían pasado varios días y Croix no había vuelto a ver a la chica de aquella noche en la biblioteca. Le molestaba desconcentrarse por ese motivo. No encontraba el por qué quería encontrársela de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Chariot se encerraba todas las tardes después de clase y hacer sus tareas a leer el libro que Croix le había elegido. Estaba fascinada con las ilustraciones y ella tenía razón, la lectura era fácil y comprensible. Chariot también quería volver a ver a la chica, quería contarle lo que había leído. Al cabo de dos semanas, Chariot devolvió el libro y cual fue su sorpresa al recibir otro a cambio.

"¿Para mí?"

"Lo dejaron hace una semana"

Justo cuando iba a preguntar quien lo había dejado tuvo una corazonada.

"¿Podrá ser...?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No, nada. Gracias"

Tomó el libro y salió corriendo del lugar.

"¡No se corre en la biblioteca!" fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle la encargada a la sombra que abandonó el lugar en un suspiro.

La pelirroja atravesó todo el corredor de regreso y corrió esquivando estudiantes para llegar a su habitación. Todas la miraron pasar como una flecha.

"¡Lo siento!" se giró para disculparse sin detener su paso y en esa fracción de segundo impactó de frente con algo parecido a un muro. El impacto la hizo soltar el libro y rebotar de sentaderas varios pasos atrás.

Cuando abrió los ojos para dolerse y sobarse el golpe, levantó la vista y lo que se encontró frente a ella no fue muy agradable. Era la profesora Finnelan con las manos en la cintura y cara de pocos amigos quien la miraba desde arriba. La pelirroja enmudeció y esperó por el regaño inevitable.

"Du Nord, debí suponerlo. No haces más que causar problemas"

Finnelan observó el libro tirado cerca de sus pies y no tuvo mucha ciencia el deducir desde donde venía corriendo tan deprisa.

"Y vienes corriendo peligrosamente desde la biblioteca"

"Lo siento" la jovencita se puso de pie y pidió disculpas pero no le valió nada la acción.

"Levanta ese libro e irás a tu habitación. Estás castigada los próximos tres días y no quiero ver que se repita este incidente"

Chariot iba a protestar pero era evidente que si lo hacía, el castigo podría aumentar. Así que con un suspiro se resignó y regresó a su dormitorio cabizbaja.

"Apuesto a que Croix nunca ha sido reprendida o castigada" dijo en medio de un suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación.

"¡Hey! Estábamos esperándote para salir a caminar un rato"

Enseguida notaron la triste expresión de su compañera la cual era una persona transparente que no podía ocultar sus emociones.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"No puedo salir de aquí los próximos tres días más que a clases y al comedor. La profesora Finnelan me castigó"

"¡¿Por qué?!" exclamaron al unísono.

"Hmm, bueno… venía corriendo de la biblioteca y me estrellé con ella de frente"

"Típico de ti" dijo Anette palmeándole un hombro.

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?" preguntó Claire.

"No, está bien. No quiero retenerlas aquí conmigo" les contestó.

"Entonces pasaremos por ti a la hora de la cena" Dijo Annete guiñéndole un ojo.

"Sí" el siempre buen humor de Chariot se hizo presente de nuevo.

Los días de su detención pasaron rápido y como estaba totalmente entretenida e inmersa en la nueva literatura que Croix había puesto a su alcance, ni siquiera le importó mucho el castigo. Maravillada con todas esas ilustraciones de animales, criaturas mitológicas y constelaciones se le ocurrió algo de repente y quiso intentarlo. Así que tomó el libro y salió de la habitación con rumbo al exterior del edificio. Una vez afuera se dirigió a algún lugar donde nadie la viera y pudiera intentarlo sin público, así llegó a un espacio un tanto escondido que daba detrás de un almacén en aparente desuso. Colocó el libro abierto con cuidado sobre el césped y retrocedió unos pasos. Sacó su varita y cerró los ojos para concentrarse un momento.

"¡Metamorphie Fociesse!"

Exclamó al mismo tiempo que extendía su varita por sobre su cabeza. Esta destelló en un brillante verde y Chariot se transformó a sí misma en un búho que levantó el vuelo un par de metros para aterrizar volviendo a la normalidad con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pues lo había conseguido al primer intento. Cambió la página y observó que correspondía a la Osa menor. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se concentró. Lanzó el hechizo y se transformó en un osezno por algunos segundos para volver a la normalidad de nuevo. Se sentía confiada para intentar ir más allá.

Al mismo tiempo, alguien salía del almacén que se suponía cerrado. Mirando hacia arriba se percató de que estaba por oscurecer y que la tarde se le había ido sin darse cuenta, se acomodó los lentes y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En eso vio un destello detrás del almacén, alguien estaba allí y estaba usando magia. El hecho la desconcertó ya que se suponía que nadie solía merodear por el área al estar ese almacén en desuso. Movida por la curiosidad, se dirigió a donde provenía la magia. Sigilosamente caminó un tramo de arboleda adentro y encontró al autor de aquello.

Se ocultó tras un árbol y observó en silencio. Era la chica en la ceremonia, de la biblioteca y el pasillo. De nuevo se había cruzado en su camino. La vio allí parada con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de seriedad y concentración y quiso quedarse de incógnita a mirar que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

"¡Metamorphie Fociesse!"

Exclamó en voz alta, extendió su varita y abrió los ojos. La mirada en sus ojos tomó por sorpresa a Croix que la observaba. Había fuego en sus vibrantes ojos, una fuerte determinación que atrapó la total atención de Croix. Y entonces, en un destello se transformó en hermoso cisne que alzó el vuelo planeando con elegancia; otro gran destello tuvo lugar e iluminó la oscuridad y de él salió un unicornio blanco que galopaba en el aire. Croix abrió bien los ojos y entreabrió los labios involuntariamente en asombro y no pudo evitar sentir un repentino vuelco en su interior. No se explicaba el por qué y aunque sabía que el hechizo de Chariot tenía fallas y podía citarlas una a una, había algo especial en él.

De pronto una última explosión de luz algo descontrolada dio lugar y de ser un unicornio pasó a ser un lindo conejo blanco, pero había cierta inestabilidad en la transformación. Croix lo notó de inmediato y previendo que el resultado sería peligroso sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

"¡Contrólalo! ¡Controla el flujo de magia!"

La voz de Croix terminó por sacar de balance a Chariot y la transformación terminó de golpe con ella cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Se levantó frotándose la espalda toda adolorida y pronto se percató de la presencia a su espalda. Volteó de inmediato temiendo que fuera alguna profesora pero se encontró con un rostro conocido que de igual forma nunca pensó encontrar allí.

Aun así, ambas al darse cuenta de que se habían descubierto la una a la otra solo se miraron fijamente con sorpresa.

_ CONTINUARÁ _

* * *

No diré nada más que... he vuelto.


End file.
